


Forever

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Colin's first match back, there's something Enzo wants.





	Forever

Yeah, yeah. Cass had lost. But despite that, despite eating a Dirty Deeds himself, Enzo's never felt happier. He stands under the water pouring from his showerhead and breathes steadiliy, enjoying the heat and steam against his muscles. He'd never accept credit that he was part of Cass' turn around, working his way back up from alcoholism and health issues, weight problems and mental anguish after losing his dream job and everything else that went wrong for him in a short period of time, he's just really, really happy to see his friend doing so well. Considering the punch to the gut Cass' seizure had been for both of them, things now are much improved, and Enzo's beyond pleased to see it.  
  
Finally, Enzo sighs and shuts the water off, snagging a towel and wrapping it around his hips before padding his way back to his bedroom. He brushes his freshly shampoo'd hair out of his eyes and pauses, seeing Cass sprawled out over his bed, still just in a towel. "Hey, man, ya sleepin'?" Enzo asks softly, chuckling a little. "Thought I showed ya the guest room..." He feels dumb as soon as he'd said it, not minding Cass in his bed, nah. Never. But...  
  
Cass looks up at him and says, "Ya did, yeah. I..." He licks his lips and leans up on his elbows, an intense sort of look on his face. "I wasn't all that interested in being alone though."  
  
"Oh," Enzo mumbles, then repeats the sound when Cass' foot eases up his leg, brushing against his thigh and nudging the towel aside as he rubs his heel against Enzo's groin. "I see."  
  
"Just wanted to say thanks... for havin' my back tonight. For..." Cass exhales. "For bein' by my side since my seizure. I wouldn't be here where I'm at, wrestlin' and everything again, right now without you." He looks away. "I know part of the reason ya left California was to help me out when I was sick and hurtin'. It... it means a lot to me." Doubt crosses his face when Enzo just stands there, staring, and he drops his foot to rest back on the floor. "I guess... I musta overstepped." He moves to stand. "Sorry-- I, uh--"  
  
Enzo's been dreaming about this moment for a long time. I mean, it's not the first time, hell it ain't the first time since Cass' seizure. But this feels different, this feels... more intimate, Cass in his bed, nothing but a couple of thin towels between 'em, and... The shock fades, he unfreezes, reaches out and presses a hand against Cass' chest, feeling his muscles, the pure warmth of his flesh under his fingers, and exhales. "Nothin' to apologize for," he mumbles, hopping up onto the bed and straddling Cass in one rushed, fluid movement, tangling his fingers in Cass' hair. "Hopin' this is a little more than just thanks," he admits, shivering when Cass' hands sprawl over his hips, teasing along his thighs, over his ass. Every part of him has always engulfed Enzo so easily...  
  
"Like what?" Cass wonders, his eyes deep, dark and absolutely fixed on Enzo's face.  
  
Enzo closes his eyes, slips forward, and kisses Cass, slow, drawn out, swallowing his soft moans and sighs. "I..." He reluctantly pulls away when he senses Cass wants to speak, searching his face.  
  
"You called me your man, in your Instagram post," Cass says softly. "Called  me a winner... and all this other stuff..." He hesitates, licks his lips. "I ain't felt like a winner in a long time, Zo." They stare at each other. "What do ya want from me, Enzo?"  
  
Enzo hesitates only a moment. "Kinda want... kinda want this to last," he admits, resting his forehead against Cass'. "I know... we argue, sometimes, and I drive ya kinda nuts. And you clam up when I make ya mad, and things can go bad for us with the quickness, but..." He exhales. "We've always pretty much been all each other has, from high school to now, just never could quite accept it. I just... I'm stupid and reckless when I ain't got you guidin' me, keepin' me safe."  
  
Cass sighs. "And I am unhealthy and barely able to function without you to keep me focused and on the right track."  
  
They stare at each other. "So..." Enzo whispers.  
  
"I want that too," Cass agrees breathlessly, toes curling against Enzo's calves when he surges forward and kisses him again, hungry and needy and desperate. The towels disappear at some point and Enzo gasps heatedly, their bodies moving together, fingernails rasping against skin, hips rocking against each other, both of them hardening more and more with each shift and touch. "Ah shit... Enzo..."  
  
Enzo is hot, overwhelmed, flushed, and can barely speak, but he presses his lips to Cass' ear. "C'mon, big guy. C-- c'mon-- wanna feel ya--" His hips stutter, his body twitches and clenches tight as Cass slips a hand up his thighs, sinks a large finger inside of him. "Ah!" Cass' fingers are huge, just one is enough to make Enzo's head spin, but he rides it anyway, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he rolls his hips and tries to relax around the burning sting of the stretch, something that never abides no matter how many times they do this. "Ohhhh... shit, shit, fuck," he moans, barely registering Cass chuckling at him. He grits his teeth and breathes deeply, burying his face in Cass' chest as his free hand runs through Enzo's hair.  
  
"Shit, Enzo," Cass murmurs. "Ya always feel so good." He tugs, lightly, at Enzo's hair, drawing him up and pulling more moans and gasps from him as he licks into his mouth, teeth teasing along his bottom lip.  
  
Enzo's a babbling mess already, voice shaky as Cass continues to shift in and out of him, delving a little deeper with each stroke. "Ah Christ-- Cass-- so close--" He whines, eyes boring into Cass' face as he eases his finger out entirely, leaving Enzo cold and uncertain, just to abruptly return with two gliding along Enzo's hot, spasming walls. "H-- Oh-- Fu-- I--" No full words make it past Enzo's trembling lips as Cass' fingers scissor and stretch him, the mix of pain and pleasure completely doing his head in as he grinds down onto Cass, body following its own urges now in response to the stimuli caused by Cass.  
  
Cass' lips part as Enzo ruts down hard against him, falling apart so beautifully at just his touch that it sends Cass over too, his hair spanning the pillow as he shakes his head back and forth, moans deep and loud and mixed with Enzo's name.   
  
Neither man moves for a while, breathless and trembling, soft keening noises from both still filling the air, until Enzo slowly sits up and brushes his hair aside, looking Cass over. "Well, wouldja look at that," he says softly, tracing shapes against Cass' slick skin. He doesn't move right away, but when he does eventually look, their initials are traced into the mess all over his stomach and he laughs faintly, hand shaking as he awkwardly loops a heart around the letters.  
  
"Hadta complete the high school girl aspect of it, Zo," he teases the man lightly.  
  
Enzo smirks, his eyes soft and so blue that it kinda takes Cass' breath away, ducking his head over their handiwork, before adding something else that makes Cass shiver, and not just because it tickles against his side.   
  
_4eva_


End file.
